


Simplicity

by Diary



Category: Lady Jane (1986)
Genre: Angst, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Female-Male Friendship, Gen, Love, POV Female Character, POV Jane Grey (Lady Jane)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Repost. Jane and Edward talk about her betrothal to Guildford Dudley. Complete.





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Lady Jane or The Tudors.

“This is for the best, Lady Jane.”

She detests the simplicity of his words.

No matter what he'd like to believe, this is anything but simple. Worst of all, she despises the formality he engages in, in trying to make it simple. She's only Lady Jane when he's upset for her or angry on her behalf. The rest of the time, she is Cousin Jane or just Jane, the girl who played with and knew him before he had his father's crown placed upon his head.

“Edward,” she says, “I have taken you into my confidence. You know why my marrying him will be sinful.”

Taking a shuddering breath, he reaches over, grabs her hand, and traces the lines with his fingers.

Lately, she reflects, he’s been so frail.

“Please, Jane, I beg you to accept my request as a friend would. I would never deliberately-” He pauses. “For the good of the Reformation. So important is it, we must all make sacrifices.”

She's tempted to ask what his sacrifice is. He's not the one who will wed a another and promise fidelity and submission while his heart yearns for another. He's not the one who will be committing adultery in his heart.

Yet, she doesn't.

He's asking as a friend, but they both know he could command it as a King. Some part of her wants to refuse his request due to knowing, either way, she'll end up betrothed against her wishes. At least, if she is ordered by her King, perhaps, God will have more mercy on her.

On the tip of her tongue is: If his majesty so orders it of his faithful servant-

On the tip of her tongue, it is, but Edward has been so sick lately. Smiling has become so rare, and now, he's looking at her pleadingly, almost like a child begging a playmate to not tell of the naughty deed they've done.

Until now, he's never looked at her in such a way.

Nodding, she says, “For our friendship. Pray for my soul, Edward.”

The remark isn't meant to sting, but she can tell by the unguarded look on his face, it does. He feels guilty, and this isn’t what she wants, even if some part of her does wish it. She gives him the best smile she can muster and closes her hand gently around his fingers. “For I shall pray for yours, as well. The Reformation shan't fail.”

A genuine smile is her reward. He extracts his fingers and wraps them around her hand. Turning it, he kisses the back, and his smile changes into a playful grin. “Thank you, Cousin Jane.”

She doesn't tell him her consent is more for her than him. He knows, she knows, but he doesn't realise the why.

Perhaps, this is for the best.


End file.
